The present invention relates to an applicator device having a number of bristles for applying a product of liquid to pasty or pulverulent consistency, for example, a cosmetic or dermatological product. The device can be used to apply the product to a surface, such as the skin and its superficial body growths. The present invention also relates to an application system containing the product and equipped with such an application device.
The application system may include a reservoir containing the product. The reservoir includes an open end to which a handle of the device may be removably attached. The handle (i.e. grasping element) may be configured in the form of a stopper. The stopper may be secured to an applicator member, generally via a wand, so that when the assembly is closed, the applicator member may become impregnated with the said product.
The reservoir is, for example, intended to contain a make-up product or a dermatological product, such as a mascara, a liquid lipstick, an eyeliner, a powder of the blusher type, an eyeshadow, a nail varnish, or a hair treatment. A dose of this product is picked up on such an applicator and applied to the surface that is to be treated.
Numerous applicators have been proposed in the past with a view to applying mascara to the eyelashes, varnish to the nails, make-up powder to the cheeks or eyelids, or dye to the hair. With a view to increasing the amount of product retained on the applicator, it has been proposed that one or more longitudinal capillary grooves be made along the surface of the bristles embedded in the applicator.
Thus, FR-A-2 607 372 and FR-A-2 627 068 disclose mascara brushes including bristles which have, at their surface, at least one capillary groove extending in a straight line over the entire length of the bristles. Capillary grooves constitute reserves of mascara, allowing the mascara to be transferred quickly and efficiently to the eyelashes at the time of application, with a view to an even application of make-up.
Furthermore, FR-A-2 687 055 discloses a nail varnish applicator which has a tuft of roughly parallel bristles. This tuft may have two types of bristles having different diameters, wherein the bristles may have at least one longitudinal capillary groove.
In general, the bristles used for making most conventional applicators have smooth surfaces, because they are manufactured by extruding a thermoplastic material through a die. These applicators may give satisfactory results. However, particularly when loading them with a given product, it has become preferable to have an applicator which makes it possible to apply make-up which is both very heavy and very uniform, even for products of highly varying nature (hydrophilic-lipophilic).
Some conventional applicators, such as mascara applicators, may have the drawback of losing a good proportion of their load of product, particularly when the applicator member is subjected to a wringing-out operation prior to the application of the product. In the case of a mascara brush, if the free ends of the bristles are scraped by a wringing-out lip while the centre of the brush contains a mass of product, the mass of product may dry out between uses.
For some conventional nail varnish brushes, satisfactory loading of product may be obtained. However, for certain nail varnish compositions there is a poor affinity for the material of which the brush bristles are formed. In other words, if a bristle made of a given material gives good results, for example, when the varnish is of the water-based type, it may have a low retaining power when the varnish is one based on an organic solvent. It is therefore desirable to look for bristles made of another material, which has good affinity for this type of organic-solvent based varnish. When the affinity is inappropriate, the varnish runs too quickly and application to the nail is excessive and messy.
DE-A-195 34 368 describes a method for extruding fibres made of a mixture of a thermoplastic material and granules. These fibres can be used, in particular, for making toothbrushes or other devices which have an abrasive action. This document also mentions the use of the fibres for paintbrushes, so as to increase the paint retention.
One preferred object of the invention is to provide an assembly for applying a product, wherein the assembly includes an applicator having, particularly after wringing, a significant reserve of product. Another preferred object of the invention is aimed at an even distribution and controlled release of the product during application, regardless of the nature of the composition intended to be brought into contact with the surface that is to be treated. An applicator such as this may be suited, in particular, to applying make-up to the eyelashes or eyebrows, to the lips, to the skin, to the nails, or to hair, in addition, may be used for dermatological treatment.
Another preferred object of the invention is to provide universal means for an applicator assembly that makes it possible to master the amount of product picked up and the speed at which the product flows at the time of application, regardless of the nature of the product. The present invention preferably achieves this by modifying the surface finish of bristles included on an applicator. The product retention may be thus improved and appropriate affinity between the product and bristles may be created.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the objects and/or advantages described above. Still other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
To achieve those and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as broadly described herein, the invention includes an application device for applying a cosmetic product, including a wand, and an applicator member on the wand. The applicator member includes a plurality of bristles configured to apply a cosmetic product. The plurality of bristles includes at least one bristle having a plurality of particles providing roughness on at least a portion of the outer surface of the bristle.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the plurality of particles comprise a material chosen from inorganic origin, vegetable origin, or synthetic origin.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the plurality of particles are chosen from globular particles, lamellar particles, or fibrous particles.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the particles include a material chosen from mica, CaCo3, ZnO, TiO2, MgO, Al2O3, cotton, cellulose, silica, silicates, talc, clay, urea/formaldehyde, powdered wood, graphite, carbon, at least one metal, or mixtures thereof.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the size of each of said plurality of particles ranges from about 2 xcexcm to about 500 xcexcm. In a preferred embodiment the size of each of the plurality of particles ranges from about 5 xcexcm to about 200 xcexcm. In another preferred embodiment, the size of each of the plurality of particles ranges from about 10 xcexcm to about 150 xcexcm. Additionally, particles of different natures may be used where their mean sizes differ.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an application device where the at least one bristle comprises a matrix and at least some of the plurality of particles are provided therein. Preferably, the matrix comprises a material chosen from polyamide, polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polytetrafluroethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, thermoplastic elastomer, or vulcanized elastomer.
Through an arrangement such as this there is obtained a bristle surface with a coarseness, preferably one perceptible to the touch. Thus, for example, when a mascara brush is equipped with bristles as defined hereinabove, it preferably has a uniform and thick spread of product across the surface of the bristles, even after wringing out. In addition, a brush such as this preferably has a particular ability to catch onto the eyelashes, allowing the lashes to be curled and xe2x80x9clengthened.xe2x80x9d
Likewise, the present invention could provide a brush for applying a nail varnish that has a quite remarkable affinity for the product that is to be applied. Specifically, varnish deposited on a smooth-surface brush bristle tends to form xe2x80x9cbeadsxe2x80x9d which run along the surface of the bristles somewhat swiftly under the effect of gravity. A brush according to the invention, including bristles having surface roughnesses, preferably forms a thicker layer, by comparison with conventional brushes. Thus, the varnish may be better held and run appreciably less swiftly. Furthermore, the loading capacity of the brush according to the invention may be markedly greater than the loading capacity of a conventional smooth-surfaced brush. Depending on the size (height) of the roughnesses and on their surface density, it is preferably easy to control the running of the varnish at the time of its application to the nail. This could apply both for water-based varnishes and for varnishes based on an organic solvent of the ethyl acetate, ketone or butyl acetate type.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where a cross-section of each bristle of the plurality of bristles is sized such that the cross-section fits inside a circle having a diameter ranging from about {fraction (6/100)}ths of a mm to about {fraction (30/100)}ths of a mm. In a preferred embodiment, the cross-section fits inside a circle having a diameter ranging from about {fraction (6/100)}ths of a mm to about {fraction (20/100)}ths of a mm.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where a cross-section of the at least one bristle is sized such that the cross-section has a first mean diameter at a top of each of the particles, and the cross-section has a second mean diameter at a base of each of the particles. The ratio of the first mean diameter to the second mean diameter ranges from about 1.05 to about 1.4
In another aspect of the present invention, the plurality of particles in the at least one bristle make up from about 0.2% to about 20% by volume of the total volume of the at least one bristle. In another embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of particles of the at least one bristle provide from about 2% to about 10% by volume of the total volume of the at least one bristle. In another preferred embodiment, the plurality of particles of the at least one bristle provide from about 2.5% to about 6% by volume of the total volume of the at least one bristle. In another embodiment, the plurality of particles provide from about 0.2% to about 20% by volume of the total volume of the plurality of bristles.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where a shape of an end of at least one of the plurality of bristles is either rounded, tapered, forked, or pinhead shaped. In addition, the bristles may have undergone any kind of treatments known to one of skill in the art. For example, the bristles may be corrugated in a plane or shaped as a stretched out spiral.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an application device where the plurality of bristles includes at least one bristle of a first length and at least one bristle of a second length greater than the first length. In another embodiment, the present invention provides an application device where a length of each of the plurality of bristles ranges from about 2 mm to about 25 mm. For example, in the case of a brush of the xe2x80x9cbottle brushxe2x80x9d type, the length of a bristle is defined by the distance between its two free ends. In this case, the length of the bristles is, for example, on the order of 7 mm to 12 mm.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the at least one bristle comprises at least one groove. In a further aspect, the shape of the at least one groove is either longitudinal or helical.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the at least one bristle comprises at least one ridge. In a further aspect, the shape of the at least one ridge is either longitudinal or helical.
In a different aspect, the present invention provides an application device where a shape of a cross-section of each of the bristles is chosen from a shape of a cross, trilobe, tetralobe, solid oval, hollow oval, solid cylinder, hollow cylinder, solid rectangle, hollow rectangle, triangle, solid polygon, hollow polygon, a figure-8, a C, an E, an F, an H, an I, an L, an N, an S, a T, a V, a W, a star, or a crescent.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an application device where the plurality of bristles includes at least one tuft of bristles extending substantially parallel to one another. One end of each of the bristles in the tuft is fixed to the wand. In a further aspect, the application device includes a handle on an end of the wand opposite to the applicator member. In yet a further aspect, the application device is configured in the form of a nail varnish brush, a blusher brush, a lipstick brush, and an eyeliner brush.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application where the wand is substantially planar. The applicator member is arranged in a plane of the wand being oriented transversely with respect to a longitudinal axis of the application device. In a further aspect, the plurality of bristles extend substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the application device. In yet a further aspect, the device is configured in the form of a mascara brush.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an application device where the applicator member includes a core, and the plurality of bristles extend substantially radially from the core. In a preferred embodiment, the device is configured in the form of a mascara brush. In another aspect, the core includes two twisted-together branches of wire. In another preferred embodiment, the plurality of bristles are trapped between the twisted-together branches of the core. In yet another aspect, the core defines an axis coincident with a central axis of the applicator member. This arrangement may be suited for use as a mascara brush or an applicator for applying hair dye to hair.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where each of the plurality of bristles includes the particles providing roughness. In a different aspect, some of the plurality of bristles lack the particles providing roughness.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides an application device where the plurality of bristles comprises at least one second bristle including a plurality of particles differing from the plurality of particles of the at least one bristle.
In yet another aspect, the applicator member may have varying external shapes. Thus, the external profile of the applicator defined by the ends of the bristles can be adjusted to suit accordingly to the nature of the product to be applied and the morphology of the surface to be treated. This profile can be obtained by using a trimmer to trim the free ends of the bristles.
Another aspect of the present is directed to a cosmetic application system including an application device, and a reservoir configured to contain a cosmetic product capable of being applied with the application device. The application device includes a wand, and an applicator member on the wand. The applicator member includes a plurality of bristles configured to apply a cosmetic product. The plurality of bristles includes at least one bristle having a plurality of particles providing roughness on at least a portion of the outer surface of the bristle. In a preferred embodiment, the roughnesses can project in random fashion.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an application system where the reservoir contains the cosmetic product. In a preferred embodiment, the cosmetic product is one of an eye make-up product or a nail treatment product.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application system having a handle on an end of the wand opposite the applicator member, a portion of the handle being configured to removably close an opening in the reservoir. Preferably, the applicator member becomes immersed in product contained in the reservoir when the handle closes the opening.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides an application system where the reservoir includes an opening and a wiper. The wiper is configured to remove excess product from the applicator member when the applicator member is withdrawn from the reservoir. In another aspect, the wiper is configured to remove excess material form the wand. In a different aspect, the wiper comprises an elastomeric material and includes at least one passage through which the applicator member can pass. In another aspect, the wiper comprises a foam material and includes at least one passage through which the applicator member can pass. In yet another aspect, the wiper includes at least one slit extending across a substantial portion of a cross-section of the wiper.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an application system where the cosmetic product is either mascara or nail varnish.
In a preferred embodiment of the application system, it is possible to provide a wringing-out member which is preferably located near an open end of the reservoir in order to be able to correctly meter the product and spread it uniformly over the applicator member. Preferably, a wringing-out member or wiper can be formed from an elastomeric material, possibly made of foam. The wringing-out member preferably has at least one passage through which can pass, at least in part, the applicator member and, as appropriate, a portion of a wand connecting the applicator member to the element for grasping. The passage in the wringing-out member may comprise at least one open or touching wringing-out lip. When the applicator member is carried by a flat wand, this passage may be in the form of at least one slot.
In the field of applicator assemblies for cosmetic products, the wiper or wringing-out member may serve at least two possible functions. The fist function of a wringing-out member is to remove the excess product picked up by the applicator. The second function is spread the product out evenly over the bristles of the applicator member. As appropriate, the wringing-out member may also wring out all or part of the applicator wand.
In the case of a mascara brush, particularly of the type with a twisted core comprising bristles oriented transversely to the axis of the core, a wringing-out member may have detrimental effects. Specifically, it is often found that when passing through the wringing-out member a conventional mascara brush does not have enough product, particularly on the free portions of the bristles which are intended to come into contact with the eyelashes. However, a large amount of product is often moved along the bristles, after wringing out, toward the core of the applicator, from where the transfer of the product onto the eyelashes cannot be done particularly satisfactorily.
Preferably, the assembly according to the invention, comprising an applicator in which the applicator member comprises bristles with roughnesses as defined previously, makes it possible to minimize these detrimental effects which occur as the applicator member passes through the wringing-out member.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of applying a cosmetic product to a surface region of a body. The method includes providing an application device as described above, placing a cosmetic product on the applicator member, and transferring the cosmetic product from the applicator member to a surface region of a body. In a further aspect, the cosmetic product is an eye make-up and the surface region includes eyelashes. In a different aspect, the product is a nail treatment product and the surface region includes at least one of either a fingernail or a toenail.
In another aspect of the present invention, a portion of the application device is configured to be grasped by a user during application of the product. The method further includes grasping the portion.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of forming the at least one bristle. The method includes preparing a mixture of a thermoplastic material and a plurality of particles such that particles make up from about 0.2% to about 20% by volume of the total volume of the mixture, heating the mixture, extruding the mixture through a die to form a strand, cooling the strand at least once, raising the temperature of the stand to allow at least some of the particles to emerge at the surface of the strand, and cutting the strand to a desired length for the bristle.
In another aspect, the cooling of the strand includes placing the strand in contact with a bath of liquid at a temperature lower than the temperature of the strand during the extruding.
In a different aspect, the raising the temperature of the strand includes heating the strand in an oven, wherein the strand is heated to about a glass transition temperature of the thermoplastic material.
In yet another aspect, the method includes stretching the strand. In a further aspect, the strand has an initial diameter and the stretching of the strand reduces the diameter of the strand from about 60% to about 90% of the initial diameter.
Apart from the arrangements explained hereinabove, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, some of which will be dealt with more fully hereinafter with regard to some exemplary embodiments described with reference to the appended drawings, but which are not in any way limiting. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.